cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo/Pre-Promo 2
's Display |start=02/15/2019 |end=02/28/2019 |gachas= * Gehenna * Cafe La Fraise * Witch who Reels Thread Remix * Planetary Laboratory * Sleeping Princess Remix 2 * Magic School Students in Town * Half Asleep, Opened Book Remix 2 |ongoing_event= * Ghostly Gothic * Top Brand February 2019 |previous_promotion= Happy Valentine Promo |next_promotion=CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo/Promo 1 }} ---- CocoPPa Play will mark 5th anniversary on Mar 13th. With all our gratitude, we will hold a pre-campaign of 5th anniversary. Promotion Period 02/15/2019 to 02/28/2019 JST ---- ♡Mini Event♡ Holding "Jewerly Girl"♪ There wukk be mini event "Jewerly Girl" during 2/15 15:00~ 2/28 15:00. Collect Ruby Ribon, and trade with gorgeous item♪ ※Note: CocoPPa Play misspelled "jewelry" with jewerly and "ribbon" with ribon. GET by trading 4 items♪ Trade all 4 costume items with Ruby Ribon, and GET "Jewelry Girl Lakeside Wallpaper ver.A"! ※Rewards will be deposited within 24 hours from 2/28 15:00 CHECK how to collect Ruby Ribon♪ GET by playing Gacha♪ You can get Ruby Ribon x1 every 5 plays on Premium Gacha or Premium Coin Gacha released during mini event period! Please check this logo on the banner for eligible Gacha! ※Ruby Ribon can be obtained every 5 plays on each eligble Gacha. Please be careful that playing 5 times on multiple Gacha does not meet the requreiment. ※No limitation for Ruby Ribon on each Gacha. ※Note: CocoPPa Play misspelled the following *ribbon -> ribon *eligible -> eligble *requirement -> requreiment Please do not correct them. GET by playing events♪ Clear limited campaign quests held during Mini Event period, and get Ruby Ribon x1! Quests will occur at 15:00 on 2/15,2/18,2/20,2/22,2/24,2/26, and you can obtain up to 18♪ GET by purchasing & using Coin♪ You can obtain up to 10 Ruby Ribon by purchasing & using Coin under certain conditions during the period! Check details on Coin Campaign page. ♡Coin Campaign♡ GET items by Coin Purchase Campaign♪ GET items by Coin Purchase Campaign♪ GET by using Coin♪ By using 196 Coin or more during 2/22 15:00~2/28 15:00, you get "Jewelry Girl Aura ver.A" and Ruby Ribon x5! ※There will be a button to collect items on MyShow after consuming Coin. Please use the button to collect items. (Display) Coin Purchase Promotion - CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Pre-Promo 2.jpg|Coin Purchase Promotion's Display (Promotion) Coin Purchase Promotion - CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Pre-Promo 2.jpg|Coin Purchase Promotion (Display) Coin Spending Promotion - CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Pre-Promo 2.jpg|Coin Spending Promotion's Display (Image) Coin Spending Promotion - CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Pre-Promo 2.jpg|Coin Spending Promotion's Image ♡Ticket Packet♡ No Doubles Ticket Newly Released♪ Finally! As your requests, "No Doubles Key Item Gacha Ticket" isnewly released!! There are 2 Kinds of tickets! 2/25 15:00 ~2/28 14:59 "No Double Key Item Gacha Ticket for Coin" is only for Premium Coin Gacha during the period above. 2/25 15:00 ~2/28 14:59 "No Double Key Item Gacha Ticket for Ticket" is only for Premium Gacha during the period above. Both tickets are tradable to key items for Gacha Promo in each Gacha. ※Can be traded to key items at the leftmost tab in each Gacha. ※Note: There are a couple of errors. Please do not correct them. How To Get♪ Get from pack♪ During 2/15 15:00~2/28 14:59 there will be ticket pack that contains No Double Key Item Gacha Ticket! This SPECIAL pack is only 1 time within the period! *300C- Coin Gacha Key Item x 1, 48hr Gacha Ticket x4 *100C- Ticket Gacha Key Item x 1, 48hr Gacha Ticket x4 Don't miss this chance♪ ※Ticket disappears on 2/28 15:00. Please be careful. "No Double Key Item Gacha Ticket for Cooin" is only for Premium Coin Gacha, and "No Double Key Item Gacha Ticket for Ticket" is only for Premium Gacha. You cannot use in different type of Gacha. (Icon) Happy 5th Birthday Limited Shop.jpg|Happy 5th Birthday Limited Shop's Icon (Shop) Happy 5th Birthday Limited Shop.jpg|Happy 5th Birthday Limited Shop (Image) CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Pre-Promo 2 - Coin Gacha Key Item.jpg|Coin Gacha Key Item (Image) CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Pre-Promo 2 - Gacha Key Item.jpg|Gacha Key Item ♡Questionnaire♡ Happy 5th Birthday Campaign is coming soon! Here are some contents of Happy 5th Birthday Campaign♪ Extremely Limited Celebration Gacha♪ Planning to release Gacha that contains only "Rare" items loved by players since CocoPPa Play is born. Lineup will consist of 2 parts♪ *①Selection of Management Team *②Popular Items Questionnaire regarding items♪ ②Popular Items This will be based on the results of questionnaire! Answer the questionnaire and create only Gacha in the world♪ You cannot answer the questionnaire after 2/28 15:00 ※We consider items on the list, and also items written on free space. ※ Questionnaire is missing ⑰ ♡Login-Bonus♡ Beginner's Login Bonus♪ Beginner's Log-in Bonus is renewed! From 2/15 15:00, this is for not only beginners but also for all players♪ ♡Beginner's Pack♡ Beginner's Pack Renewal♪ Beginner's Pack is renewed♪ Became more easy to play CocoPPa Play! This can be purchased repeatedly. *90% OFF!! Limited One Pack per User!- 10Play Gacha Ticket x1, Premium Gacha Ticket x6, MAX Charge Drink x5, Cheering Supplement Lite x2, C-coins x50 (Icon) CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Pre-Promo 2.jpg|Happy 5th Birthday Pre-Campaign 2's Icon (Sub-Banner) CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Pre-Promo 2.jpg|Happy 5th Birthday Pre-Campaign 2 (Sub-Banner) CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Pre-Promo 2 - Happy 5th Birthday Limited Shop.jpg|Happy 5th Birthday Limited Shop (Sub-Banner) CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Pre-Promo 2 - Questionnaire.jpg|Questionnaire (Sub-Banner) CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Pre-Promo 2 - Beginner's Pack Renewal.jpg|Beginner's Pack Renewal Towards 5th anniversary, new functions will be released one after anotherto make the game better and better. There will also be campaigns for 5th anniversary! Don't miss Them Enjoy Cocoppa Play♪ ※Note: Cocoppa Play wrote "anotherto" instead of "another to" Please do not correct this. Category:CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary